Agility
Agility is a skill where you navigate obstacles in order to gain access to various shortcuts around NoxRune. The main way to gain experience in Agility is for the player to complete an Agility course. You can also gain Agility experience by doing activities such as; fishing (barbarian), woodcutting, firemaking, alching (magic), crafting, and more. The best way, (and the most recommended way) to train Agility would be to go to Agility obstacle courses scattered around NoxRune. You can get to an Agility course on NoxRune by talking to the Talent scout located at Yanille (Home). He will give you the option to choose between four Agility training locations: *Gnome stronghold (and its advanced course), *Barbarian outpost (and its advanced course), *Burthorpe and, *Ape atoll A higher Agility level causes the player's energy to recharge quicker naturally, when resting, and when listening to a musician. Agility can be used to access shortcuts around NoxRune, and they come in handy when you are going in dungeons. Shortcuts in the following areas are available: *Taverley dungeon *Brimhaven dungeon *Kuradal's dungeon *Fremmenik slayer dungeon *South Yanille wall 'Agility courses' You can use the following courses to train Agility: * Gnome Stronghold Agility Course which requires an Agility ''level of '''1'. * Barbarian Outpost Agility Course which requires an Agility ''level of '''35'. * Burthorpe Agility Course which requires an Agility ''level of '''50'. * Ape Atoll Agility Course which requires an Agility ''level of '''70'. * Advanced Gnome Agility Course which requires an Agility ''level of '''85'. * Advanced Barbarian Agility Course which requires an Agility level of 90. Gnome Stronghold Agility Course The Gnome Stronghold Agility Course is the lowest level course available for players interested in starting Agility. There are no Agility requirements when starting this course, unlike the others. The course can be accessed via the Talent scout at Home. It consists of a log balance, two net climbs, two branch climbs, a balancing rope and a tunnel. 'Barbarian Outpost Agility Course' The Barbarian Outpost Agility Course is available to players when they reach an Agility level of 35. The course can be accessed via the Talent scout at Home. It consists of a rope swing, a balancing log, an obstacle net, a balancing ledge and a set of crumbling walls. 'Burthorpe Agility Course' The Burthorpe Agility Course is accessible after you reach level 50 Agility. As the name suggests, the course is located Burthorpe. You can get there by talking to the Talent scout at Home. It consists of a log balance, a balancing ledge, a leap, a wall climb, a low wall, a monkey bar and a rope swing. 'Ape Atoll Agility Course' The Ape Atoll Agility Course is accessible after you reach level 70 Agility. As the name suggests, the course is located in Ape Atoll. You can get there by talking to the Talent scout at Home. It consists of stepping stones, two tropical trees, a monkeybar, a slope and a rope swing. 'Advanced Gnome Stronghold Agility Course' The Advanced Gnome Stronghold Agility Course is available to players when they reach a level of 85 Agility. It can be accessed through the Talent scout at Home. More challenging than the regular Gnome Agility course, this course offers an xp rate only rivaled by the Advanced Barbarian Course. It consists of a log balance, a net climb, a tree climb, a sign post run, a pole swing, and a barrier run. '' '''Advanced Barbarian Outpost Agility Course' The Advanced Barbarian Outpost Agility Course is available to players when they reach an Agility level of 90. The course can be accessed via the Talent scout at Home. For those who wish to gain maximum experience each hour, the Advanced Barbarian Outpost Course serves as a great alternative. It consists of a rope swing, a balancing log, a wall run, a wall climb, a crossbow gap cross, a balance beam, a gap jump, and a roof slide. 'Agility equipment' For more efficient Agility training, players should consider wearing certain weight-reducing items to counter the effect of having a heavy inventory, which will let your run energy last longer. WEIGHT-REDUCING ITEMS Icon Name Requirement Effect Boots of Lightness None -4.5kg Spotted cape 40 Hunter -2.5kg Spottier cape 66 Hunter -4.5kg Agile legs 85 Agility -10kg Agile top 90 Agility -12kg Cape of Achievements Once you have mastered the skill and reached level 99 Agility you may want to buy an Agility skill cape. This can be done through the Agility skill interface, by clicking "Purchase Attire" and selecting the skill cape you desire; either the new skill cape or the retro version of it. You can also trim your (untrimmed) skill cape using the same interface, and it's completely free of charge. The untrimmed skill cape has the same stats as the trimmed skill cape and the skill cape hood is purely cosmetic. Buying the cape will cost you 99k (99,000). Skill Mastery Achieving 99 is the ultimate goal for many players, however, the skill does not stop there. For players wanting to show off their dedication to a skill, it is possible to obtain "True Mastery" by obtaining "120 Agility" which is 200,000,000 (200M) XP in Agility. The Agility master cape can then be purchased ingame through the Agility skill interface, by clicking "Purchase Attire" and selecting the Master cape. 'Trivia' *Content Category:Skills